Lunatics
by Inexhaustible Source of Magic
Summary: When Helena begins to have waves of violence where she slits the throats of her loved ones, she is sent away with four other kids who suffer from similar insane symptoms. Will they ever find a cure or will they be lost in there own insanity? :
1. Chapter 1

He was so perfect. He held my head and tipped it up. He brought his lips to my jugular and bit hard. I moaned in pure ecstasy. He broke skin but it didn't hurt. It was amazing. Blood ran around us but didn't mess up the pure nothing surrounding us.

He held me in his eyes, his raven black hair running over his eyes. It was slick with sweat but it didn't disgust me. _Perfect. _He thought. I smiled and returned his thought. He pulled my leg over his waist and I locked them. He laughed suddenly. It was thick, deep laugh. It sent shivers down my spine and I pulled myself closer to him. I clawed at his arms, sending pricks of blood popping up.

It didn't question where I was. I didn't even know how "he" was. All I cared about was touching him and being in perfect bliss. I laughed and held him. We didn't do anything. Not yet. I just liked hugging him. Maybe because he held me back. Maybe because it was better than holding my pillow. Who knows why I have such lucid dreams?

All of sudden, tears exploded over my face. They weren't regular tears either. They hurt. They literally stung as they hit my cheeks. I wiped them off my face as fast as I could and found them to be a sickly red color. I put one to my lips and found blood on my tongue. _Blood, you're crying blood._ He thought crawling closure to me. He pulled my face close and licked the tears off my cheeks and they stopped as soon as they started.

I looked around us, suddenly wondering where we exactly were. We lay on a pure white bed and white walls surrounded around. The walls seemed to get closer and closer. _No! _Sweeny screamed, crawling off the wall and banging on the walls. _Have pity on her._ An unknown force pulled me to the wall and I banged against the wall like him. In unison we screamed, we pleaded, we cried. He suddenly turned on me and hit me. I gasped at his touch and hit him back but he was too strong. He stung me and forced me onto the ground. I screamed and cried, the horrible tears falling over and over as he hit me.

What had been a loving man minutes before turned into a crazed lunatic, vent on killing me. I screamed and pleaded but he was relentless. He even laughed. He laughed as he beat me. Suddenly, I flung out my leg and tripped him. He fell to the floor. I pulled out the razor that was in my back pocket and sat on top of him. Slowly I ran the silver surface over his neck. This time blood covered everything in sight. The pure white room turned blood red. The body disappeared. I stood and stared around me. That when I heard the screams, the cries and the pain.

I woke up in a bed of a hospital. Strong bonds wrapped around my arms. I wrinkled my eye brows in confusion. "What the hell?" I wondered. Suddenly, two figures came around the corner. "Who are you?" I cried but they didn't answer. They were covered in dark hoods except a piece around their eyes. One had dark green and the other had bright hazel.

"She seems stable," the hazel eyed one said. This was a boy.

"Look's can be deceiving, Mark." This was a girl and she was British.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" I screamed. They gasped and scurried out of the room.

I fought against the straight jacket but it was useless. Finally, a single man without a face covering came in. He had bright blue eyes and wore white scrubs.

"Hello Helena," he said. I glared at him. "I'm sorry but my assistants are a little…antsy about you." I was still confused. Eventually he sat next to me. He handed me a special drink. "Drink it," he commanded. I did. Two more doctors came in and stared at me. "Helena," the main doctor said, patting my leg. "Tell us everything you can remember about last night."

"Heck, I don't remember."

"The drink will kick in soon, and then you will."

He wasn't lying. Within five minutes I was an open book. I told them everything. Even things I didn't realize until now. I had been at Angie's house. Her parents were out of town and we decided to play a drinking game. Tony, Mark, Lillian, Angie and I were there. We turned on the TV to find Sweeny Todd playing on BBC America. It didn't take long for us all to have a little too many drinks. There was something extra in my drink. I grabbed tony and began to kiss him. We kissed and kissed. Then, I passed out.

But something else happened after. I went crazy. I crashed the house. Threw the TV on the floor. Caught the kitchen on fire. Mark tried to calm me down but I didn't listen. I ran outside and went on a rampage. I was insane. My brain was boiling with the movie I'd seen and the drinks. They tried to catch me but I ran. They split up but that wasn't smart. I didn't have control. I came up behind Mark and…killed him…first. Angie was next. Lillian attacked me after I killed Angie (there'd been something going on between Lillian and Angie but there was even more going on between Lillian and Mark) and got a few good hits in before I finished her off. The hedge clippers I'd found were wet with blood. I met Tony last. He tried to reason with me. I ignored him. He said my eyes were red, he said my hair was crazy and he said I looked beautiful. But I didn't care. I killed him too. I threw the clippers at his face. It hit his eye and he fell back. I stalked forward and closed the blades with a *snip* around his throat. The blood covered me and I drank it, I smelled it, I poured it around my body. Then I passed for good.

Once I was done, the doctors stared at me. "Get her out of here," the main doctor said. Two police man came and told me to stand up. I stood. They each took an arm and led me out of the hospital. As we left, news cameras and reporters were shot at me. I ignored them. Once I got in the car I talked again. "Where are my parents?" I asked. The two men shook their heads.

"They don't want to talk to you." I stared at them but shook my head.

"Fine," I said. That's when it came. My parents were dead within the hour.

I woke in a hard dark room. Tears fell down my face. I screamed. "Where am I?" I begged but no one answered. Finally, my tears turned to muffled sobs and my sobs turned to silence. A face appeared in the door way. "What's wrong with me?" I asked but it didn't answer. It simple pointed at me and two more figures appeared and dragged me into another car. A man sat across from me. "What is going on?"

"You're going to an asylum for girls like you."

"Insane girls?"

"Not all insane girls kill their victims by slitting or cutting their throats. There are only three other girls who do this and one boy. You'll meet them once the plane lands."

"Where am I going? Where's this asylum?"

"Australia."


	2. NOT A CHAPTER! SORRY

Ok, I hate when authors do this too but I don't want to leave my wonderful readers in the dark.

Now, as most of you know, November starts on Tuesday. While November is a wonderful month (being born in it I would know) it also brings with it a task and endeavor, a journey if you will, for all writers. NaNoWriMo!

If you are not familiar with this literary mission...well, shame on you! It's so awesome! Look it up if you don't know about it. It's pretty cool. And I, for the first year ever, will commit to myself the task of writing a novel throughout the month of November. Yes, it sounds difficult and strenuous but I shall do it!

And with that task comes little distractions. Not that writing these fan fictions are distractions. There fun and love doing them. They keep me sane in these super long school years. However, I will not be able to make any revisions or updates until December. I know its long and I'm sorry.

I hope you're all still my loyal fans after this long process. I love you all! Thank you for the wonderful reviews and favorites! See you in a month!

Love,

Fanta


End file.
